finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Break (ability)
casts Break in Final Fantasy V (iOS).]] Break , sometimes translated as Stone, is a recurring Black Magic spell from the ''Final Fantasy'' series. It inflicts the Petrify status effect on one target, which usually flags them as defeated, as as being KO'd. Appearances Final Fantasy Break (BRAK on the NES) is a level 7 Black Magic spell, which inflicts Petrify on a single enemy. Beholder and Death Eye are the only enemies that use the spell. The spell can be bought at Gaia and can be learned by the Black Wizard job class. In the Dawn of Souls and 20th Anniversary Edition releases it costs 30 MP to cast. Final Fantasy II Break is a Black Magic spell that inflicts Petrify on one or all enemies. The success rate increases with the spell's level. Any character can learn Break by having them use the Break Tome (Break Scroll in Origins). Break VI is used by Specter and Wizard. Final Fantasy III Break is a level 4 Black Magic spell that inflicts Gradual Petrify (1/2) on one enemy at a 50% accuracy, and can be bought in Gysahl, Northeast Saronia, and Doga's Village. It can also be used through the weapon Golem Staff, and the enemies Gold Bear, Hellgaroo Mage, and Medusa can use the spell against the party. The classes Magus, Sage, Black Mage, and Red Mage can use the spell. The Level 7 spell Breakga can inflict Petrify, instantly defeating the opponent. It is bought from [[Invincible (Final Fantasy III)|the Invincible]] and Doga's Village. Final Fantasy IV Break is a Black Magic spell that costs 15 MP and has a casting time of 2. It can be multi-targeted, unusual for what is essentially an Instant Death spell. It is learned by Rydia (level 49) and Palom (level 36). It has an accuracy of 30% in 2D versions (100% accuracy in 3D versions). Dark Sage is the only enemy that uses the spell on the party. However, Cockatrice, if confused by Edward's Lamia Harp, can cast it on itself. In the 3D versions, Break can only target one monster at a time; while killing the enemy instantly, it also retains the EXP earned from the monsters defeated by Break. Since most monsters are susceptible to Break, it is superior to Death. In the Easy Type version, the casting time was reduced to 1 and the hit rate increased to 40%. Final Fantasy IV -Interlude- Break is a Black Magic spell learned by the imposter Rydia (level 49) and Palom (level 36). It inflicts Petrify to one or all enemies at the cost of 15 MP. Final Fantasy IV: The After Years Break is a Black Magic ability learned by Fusoya, Palom, and Rydia. It inflicts the Petrify status and costs 15 MP to cast. Final Fantasy V Break is a Level 4 Black Magic, bought for 3,000 gil at Regole, Castle of Bal, Castle Surgate, and Quelb. It can be used with Spellblade to great effect, and costs 15 MP to cast. Carbuncle, Black Warlock, Flaremancer, and Objet d'Art use the spell, but will only cast it on one party member even if the spell can be multi-targeted. The player use Break by catching and releasing an Undead Husk, Ra Mage, or Objet d'Art. Break is one of the spells that can be cast from the Wonder Wand for free. Final Fantasy VI Break is an attack spell learned from the esper Catoblepas at a rate of x5, and by Terra (level 68). It costs 25 MP to cast, has a hit rate of 120, and is vulnerable to Runic. Shambling Corpse, Level 20 Magic, and Level 40 Magic can all cast this spell. The Stoneblade has it as an added ability. Final Fantasy VII Break is the second spell learned from the Contain Materia, which inflicts Earth-elemental damage as well as Petrify with 32% accuracy. It requires 5,000 AP to use, and costs 86 MP to cast. The spell has a base spell power equal to 6.25x the base magic damage. Break is also used by Safer∙Sephiroth. Final Fantasy VIII Break is an indirect Magic spell that inflicts Petrify on one target. It can be drawn and cast or junctioned to stats, Status Attack, or resist against the status. The Black Shadow at Obel Lake may tell the player to "Take a break at the railroad bridge". This points to the bridge in the Dingo Desert area of which both a road and a railway line travel across. On a nearby cliff, which only the Ragnarok can reach, there is an invisible draw point containing exactly one Break spell. Casting Break in battle increases compatibility with Doomtrain by 1 and with Siren by 0.6, but lowers compatibility with Cerberus and Carbuncle by 0.2. Final Fantasy IX The Black Magic spell Break inflicts Petrify. It is learned by Vivi for 30 AP through the Cypress Pile. It costs 18 MP to cast and has 40% accuracy. It can be reflected and works with Return Magic. The Gargoyle enemy can also use the Break spell. Final Fantasy X Break inflicts Petrification and is cast by Omega Weapon, Seymour Natus and Ultima Weapon. Final Fantasy X-2 Break is an Arcana spell learned by the Dark Knight dressphere, requiring Confuse to be mastered and taking 40 AP to master, as well as costing 20 MP to cast. Break can also be used via Yuna's Festivalist dressphere ability Flare Sandals or by equipping the Mortal Coil Garment Grid. It can also be used via Lady Luck's Magic Reels by rolling two Skulls. The spell can be used by the enemies Aka Manah, Duo, Left Bulwark, Right Redoubt, Seymour (Fiend Arena), Ultima Weapon, and Vegnagun (leg). Final Fantasy XI Break is an Earth-based magic spell that causes Petrification. Up until the September 2010 update, it was only cast by a few Notorious Monsters: Cernunnos, Lumber Jack, Nightmare Worm, and Ouryu. In the September 2010 update, Break became available for player Black Mages at level 85. The subsequent December 2010 update added the spell to Red Mages at 87 and Scholars at 90 under Addendum: Black. Break functions similar to Bind, and will wear off if the target sustains direct damage. Final Fantasy XII Break inflicts Petrify to a target, which is a form of Gradual Petrify. In the original version Break is a Time Magick spell found in the Time Magick 3 license. In the Zodiac versions, Break is listed as Time Magick 6 License and can be used by the Time Battlemage class. It can be bought from magick shops from Eruyt Village onwards, and in Trial Mode Stage 59 treasure (with Diamond Armlet). Final Fantasy XIV Break was a Level 12 Role Action common to all Healers and Magic Ranged DPS. It dealt unaspected damage with a potency of 50, and inflicted Heavy +20% for 20 seconds. It could be recast every 2.5 seconds and had a range of 25y. The ability has been removed in Final Fantasy XIV: Shadowbringers. Final Fantasy Tactics Break is an ability learned by the Templar job for 300 JP. It inflicts Stone to one target with a range of 4 for 24 MP. Final Fantasy Tactics Advance Break is used by a bangaa Bishop when the Snake Staff is equipped, and requires 300 AP to master. It costs 20 MP to cast, has a range of 3, and can be stolen through the ability Steal: Ability. It cannot be reflected, but can be countered with Return Magic. It halts a target's metabolism and turns them to stone. Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift Break is a spell learned by the Bishop for 450 AP through the Serpent Staff, costing 24 MP to cast and having a range of 3. The Final Fantasy Legend Stone is an ability that has 5 uses and inflicts Stone on a group of enemies. This ability is the exclusive ability of Spector. A Magic Book called Stone appears with a book icon before its name. It cast Death, and can be bought in Hidden Town and Ameyoko for 5,000 GP. It only has 20 uses and inflicts Stone on one target. Final Fantasy Legend II Stone is a status inflicting ability that has 15 uses, it also increases a Robot's HP by 9. It inflicts Ston to one group of enemies. This ability can be used by DemoLoad, Spector, and Magnate. A Magic Book called Stone appears with a book icon before its name. It casts Stone, and can be bought in numerous towns across the various worlds for 6800 GP. It only has 15 uses, and also increases a Robot's HP by 45 when equipped on them. It inflicts Ston to one group of enemies. Final Fantasy: The 4 Heroes of Light Break is a Dark Magic spell and costs 3 AP to cast. It can be given to any character by having a Break Tome in the character's inventory. The spell can be purchased in Guera and Urbeth for 2,500 gil. Final Fantasy Dimensions Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade Final Fantasy Artniks Dive Final Fantasy Record Keeper Break is a Black Magic ability with a Rarity of 4☆. It petrifies one target, it can initially be used twice and it can be honed to Rank 5. It can be created by using Greater Black Orb x5, Greater Non-Elemental Orb x3, Greater Earth Orb x3, and 10,000 gil. Final Fantasy Explorers Final Fantasy Brave Exvius Gallery FFI Break PS.png|''Final Fantasy'' (PS). FFI Break GBA.png|''Final Fantasy'' (GBA). FFI PSP Break.png|''Final Fantasy'' (PSP). FFII Break1 PS.png|''Final Fantasy II'' (PS). FFII Break1 All PS.png|Break1 cast on the enemy party in Final Fantasy II (PS). FFII Break1 GBA.png|Break1 in Final Fantasy II (GBA). FFII Break1 All GBA.png|Break1 cast on all enemies in Final Fantasy II (GBA). FFII PSP Break.png|''Final Fantasy II'' (PSP). FFII PSP Break All.png|Break cast on the enemy party in Final Fantasy II (PSP). FFII iPod Break.png|Break cast on all enemies in Final Fantasy II (iPod). FFIII NES Break.png|''Final Fantasy III'' (NES). FFIIIDS Break.png|''Final Fantasy III'' (DS). FFIV SNES Stone.png|''Final Fantasy IV'' (SNES). FF4a-Break.png|''Final Fantasy IV'' (GBA). FFIVDS Break.png|''Final Fantasy IV'' (DS). Break FFIV IOS.PNG|''Final Fantasy IV'' (iOS). TAY Wii Break.jpg|''Final Fantasy IV: The After Years'' (Wii). FFIV TAY STEAM Break.jpg|''Final Fantasy IV: The After Years'' (Steam). FF4PSP Break.png|''Final Fantasy IV: The Complete Collection. Break-FFVA.png|Final Fantasy V'' (GBA). BreakFF6.png|''Final Fantasy VI. FFVII Break.png|Final Fantasy VII. FFVIII Break.png|Final Fantasy VIII. FFIX Break.png|Final Fantasy IX. FFX Break.png|Final Fantasy X. FFX-2 Break.png|Final Fantasy X-2. FFXII Break.png|Final Fantasy XII. FFT Break.png|Final Fantasy Tactics. FFTA Break.png|Final Fantasy Tactics Advance. FFTA2 Break.png|Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift. FFL Stone Magic Book.png|Stone Magic Book in ''The Final Fantasy Legend. FFLII Petrify.png|Petrify in Final Fantasy Legend II. FFLII Stone.png|Stone ability in Final Fantasy Legend II. FFLII Stone Spell.png|Stone Magic Book in Final Fantasy Legend II. FF4HoL_Break.png|''Final Fantasy: The 4 Heroes of Light. FFAB Break R.png|Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' ®. FFAB Break R+.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (R+). FFAB Break - Luneth SSR.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SSR) (FFIII). FFAB Break - Shadow SSR.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SSR) FFVI. FFAB Break - Aerith SSR.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SSR) FFVII. FFAB Break - Luneth SSR+.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SSR+) (FFIII). FFAB Break - Shadow SSR+.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SSR+) FFVI. FFAB Break - Aerith SSR+.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SSR+) (FFVII). FFAB Break - Arc Legend SR.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SR Legend) (FFIII). FFAB Break - Arc Legend SR+.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SR+ Legend) (FFIII). FFAB Break - Luneth Legend SSR.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SSR Legend) (FFIII). FFAB Break - Shadow Legend SSR.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SSR Legend) FFVI. FFAB Break - Aerith Legend SSR.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SSR Legend) (FFVII). FFAB Break - Luneth Legend SSR+.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SSR+ Legend) (FFIII). FFAB Break - Shadow Legend SSR+.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SSR+ Legend) FFVI. FFAB Break - Aerith Legend SSR+.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SSR+ Legend) (FFVII). FFRK Break Icon.png|Icon in Final Fantasy Record Keeper. FFRK Break SSB Icon.png|Burst Soul Break icon in Final Fantasy Record Keeper. FFRK Break.png|''Final Fantasy Record Keeper. FFRK Break SSB.png|Burst Soul Break version in ''Final Fantasy Record Keeper. FFBE Break FFT.png|''Final Fantasy Brave Exvius'' FFT. de:Stein pl:Break (umiejętność) Category:Final Fantasy Record Keeper Burst Mode abilities Category:Recurring enemy abilities Category:Recurring Black Magic